The Vampire
by rockqween
Summary: Sometimes the people we love never get happy endings and their stories turn bittersweet. This is one of those stories. Five years after leaving Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione's relationship takes a harsh turn... please R
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 The Letter

He had never expected things to turn out this way thought Harry as he tossed and turned on the soft mattress. He plumped his pillow and laid his head back down on it, staring at the ceiling which was slightly illuminated by the moonlight spilling in from the window. The wind howled outside.

First, he, accompanied by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Order, had finally vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. The memory of his final duel with Voldemort haunted Harry's dreams even now, three years later. Then, after the war had ended, he had asked Ginny to marry him. She had accepted happily, and the two were now living together in a little house near the Borrow.

Harry only wished that Ron and Hermione could have had the same outcome. He then turned and looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully beside him, who had been carrying their baby boy for over six months. Harry thought she was gorgeous; with her long, flaming red hair and elegant posture. He smiled.

Suddenly a light tapping noise aroused him from his thoughts and he glanced around, searching for the source of the noise. He then heard it again. There at the window flapped a large snowy owl which reminded him painfully of his faithful owl Hedwig, who had passed away last year. Harry slid out of bed, walked across the room and opened the window to let the owl in. All Harry saw was a blur of white feathers as it zoomed in, dropped the letter which was clutched in its beak and then shot out the window again as if it was scared that something would hurt it if the letter was never delivered. This made Harry very worried as to who the sender was that had made the owl so afraid but still he bent down to pick up the letter.

Harry ripped it open, the first thing he saw was that it seemed to be written in red ink. But at a closer inspection he realised that it did not look or smell like ink; it was in fact human blood. His piercing green eyes slowly travelled the letter, taking in every word.

Dear Harry,

It has been a long time since I saw you and Ginny last, but I suppose I've gotten used to living alone. Did you get the present I sent you? I bet you had a hard job covering that up. So how have you been? How is Ginny doing, I heard she is pregnant, I hope Ron is well. I miss him the most.

There is not a minute of the day in which I do not regret taking that shortcut home so many nights ago. I can barely remember anything about those times they come to me only in dreams and that is all they are to me now, fuzzy dreams that sometimes I wish I could forget. You see I only want too look to the future now as my new life is just beginning .

See you.

Love, Hermione

Harry's hands started to shake which caused him to drop the letter. It fluttered to the floor where it lay alongside a rumpled newspaper.

The newspapers headline blared, in big bold letters: GRANGER STRIKES AGAIN. The article talked about five victims of murder. They had been found with small punctures in their necks and a lot of blood loss.

Ron sat in his kitchen gulping down a large Fire whiskey. His hands were shaking as he took another great swig of his drink. He too had received a letter from Hermione. It was now lying crumpled next to him on the table. They had been meant to get married that day. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives a fresh start but it had never happened. Instead, Ron now sat in their old apartment, thinking about the love of his life. Unanswered questions swam in his mind.

Why had it happened? How could she abandon him? Even as Ron thought this he scolded himself; he should have been asking himself how he could have let it happen. He had promised her he would always be there for her.

Then Ron jumped as a loud POP reached his ears. The whiskey that was in his hand fell to the floor and smashed into pieces.

"Damn!" Ron swore viciously.

Harry walked up to him, having just magically appeared in the flat.

"Let me help" Harry insisted as he got out his wand to clear up the spilled whiskey.

"No, it's all right" Ron muttered, performing a wordless spell.

The glass was instantly repaired, and its contents vanished. He refilled the glass and drank deeply from it.

"Did you get a letter, too?" Harry asked, voice shaking.

"Yes" Ron replied ever so quietly. His face was very pale.

"We cant keep trying to cover it up, Ron. The papers already know. I've tried to convince them that it isn't her, but we can't keep it quit any longer, she is killing people now, not just animals."

" Why did this have to happen?" Ron sighed.

Harry shrugged sadly.

"I've also talked to the Ministry they've assigned me a new mission. I have to capture Hermione forcefully."

Ron now looked at Harry in shock as his eyes went wide, almost dropping his glass again.

" No there must be another way. This is Hermione, Harry."

"It isn't her, Ron. It may look like her, sound like he but its not Hermione."

" I know but I still love her" Ron said dejectedly, taking another guzzle of drink.

Harry wasn't sure what else to say.

"I've got to go now are you going to be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah you should probably go say hi to Ginny for me"

"Will do, she worries about you all the time. Just like the rest of us"

With a pop Harry was gone and Ron was once again left alone with his thoughts. He allowed them to wander back to that terrible time when everything went wrong

Thanks for reading, and REVIEW! O and thanks to my beta EmeraldShadows who has made this chapter better for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitten

thanks agian two all the review and a bigs thanks to my beta EmeraldShadows

Chapter Two- Bitten

Hermione and Ron were madly in love. Nothing could change that. They had recently moved in together. Nearly a year into their relationship, Ron began to seriously consider proposing. So he marched off to Diagon Alley with some money and bought a nice-looking, cheap ring.

That very night Ron took her out to dinner. His knees were shaking as he grabbed her hand after dinner and walked outside into the park with her. Bending onto one quivering knee, he took a deep breath, opened the little box and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hermione" he began.

"I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

There was a split second in which Ron's heart thumped wildly out of control. As her eyes filled with tears he began to wonder if she would say no. But then

"Of course!" Hermione squealed happily.

Ron jumped to his feet and slid the ring onto her finger before twirling her through the air. His life was complete for a little while at least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

One dark night Hermione was walking home alone, having just finished a late shift at St. Mungos, where she worked as a Healer. The shopping bags in her hands were weighing her down, so she crossed the street and headed for the entrance to the park, with the intention of making a shortcut. The very park, in fact, where Ron had proposed to her 2 weeks ago. As she strode along the path in the glow of the parks lantern light, she began to feel slightly uneasy like somebody was watching her.

Unfortunately, she was right. For in the shadows of the trees stood a cloaked man. Not a normal man, however his abnormally sharp teeth glistened in the lamplight as he smiled, watching Hermione pass. Her beauty stunned him, and somehow he saw something in her something he liked very much. She walked on, blissfully unaware of his presence. He caught a glimpse of her exposed neck where her long brown hair failed to cover. He smiled wider as he saw, in his minds eye, the beautiful girl with fangs just like him But he had to resist for now, he thought as she creaked open the gate at the other end. He would have to meet her first.

The vampire got his chance several days later as Hermione took the same shortcut, this time late for dinner. In her hurry she dropped her Healers badge and the man sprang from the bushes and picked it up, eyes scanning it. Hermione such a lovely name. Those five words seemed to cause a weight to drop in her stomach. No matter how good looking this man was, she did not trust him. The vampire continued to smile his crooked smile at her, knowing that he had found the woman he wanted to share his life with If you could call it a life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione rushed around the flat looking for her wand. She had looked everywhere and Ron wasn't helping, as he was fast asleep in bed.

"Where is it?" she screeched shoving the clutter off of the coffee table.

"This place is a mess Ron! RON!"

Her fiancé appeared at the doorway, apparently only half-awake, red hair dishevelled.

"W-w-what?" He stifled a yawn.

"Where's my wand?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe its in the washing" Ron wasn't really thinking.

Hermione covered her laugh with a cough.

Really, Ron could be so irritating sometimes but she still loved him

"Now why would it be in there, Ronald, Ill go check just to prove you wrong"

She walked over to the bin of fresh laundry and saw, peeking out of the back pocket of one of her robes, her wand. Smiling, she picked it up and, kissing Ron on the way, headed for the door.

" Oh, Ron" Hermione paused at the door

"Could you clean the place up? You've got a day off work." Ron frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?" he whined.

Hermione went up and kissed him again.

"Sometimes you're just like that little eleven year old. Please do it, for me" Hermione looking up at Ron with sad puppy dog eyes.

" ok" Ron said giving in.

Hermione then waved good bye to him as she walked through the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hurried into St. Mungos. A new Healer was coming today, and it was her responsibility to show them the ropes, guide them and help them out. She stepped out of the magical elevator and into the brightly lit hall. Hermione had worked in the emergency ward for over a year now it was sort of the ER of the magical world. All serious, life-threatening cases came here. One time they had a man come in who was severely burnt by a dragon and could hardly draw breath, but after they worked on him he was beginning to recover and was sent to the burns and cuts ward.

Hermione went to the information desk and asked if she knew if the trainee had arrived yet.

"No, dear, I'm afraid I don't" came the pleasant reply.

"What do you mean you don't know? You work here don't you?" Hermione sighed giving up the argument.

She was just going to head to a ward to check up on a patient when she heard somebody call her name from behind.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Hermione asked, spinning around.

"Oh, hello somebody told me that you would be training me today?" Hermione recognized the man vaguely. His blue eyes were strangely hypnotizing.

She shook her head; his pale features frightened her somehow. She forced herself to think of Ron's smiling face, and managed to speak.

"Yes, please come this way" she said crisply, walking on.

The man tagged along behind her.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name" Hermione said by way of small talk.

"My name is Lema" he responded, laughing a cold laugh that oddly suited him.

Hermione gave him a strange look, but continued on. As they walked, Lema thought.

He knew that Hermione was the one. Beautiful, smart he had even been forced to bite the real intern and steal his ID card the night previously in order to get here. They arrived at their destination and Hermione spoke.

"You will be working in the emergency ward with me today" she said. "Watch me and what I do, and only do what I or another Healer tells you to."

All that day they were busy with several different cases. One patient had looked at him strangely when she could not see his reflection in her mirror. He had hurried out of the room, muttering to himself. "She had better be worth it"

Over the next three weeks Lema had befriended Hermione and Ron too. So as a result, one night Hermione invited Lema over to dinner along with Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't trust him, however he had a strange feeling about him. Lema sensed that Harry was suspicious. So he resolved to carry out his plan as soon as possible

It was several nights later when Hermione was cutting through her now-familiar shortcut. The night sky was pitch black and Hermione walked faster, gripping her wand inside her pocket.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" She spoke aloud as if to reassure herself.

Then through the darkness she heard a voice. "What makes you say that?"

She turned around and flung her wand at the man's throat. He stepped out from the shadows showing his pale face and immediately her wand was back in her pocket. She sighed in relief.

" Lema! I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy"

" That is all right. It is pretty frightening out here. If you do not like this route, why do you insist on taking it?"

" We live in a Muggle area, and Ron's expecting me home any minute now its not far."

" May I walk you home?"

" Er no, its okay, I can manage"

Lema chuckled. "I insist."

Hermione relented and they set off along the path together. However, they had not taken more than two steps when Lema stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, but he did not reply; instead he turned around.

That was when Hermione screamed. Two huge yellow eyes stared at her from a very pale face. When Lema smiled he revealed two pointed fangs. He lied to me, Hermione thought in a panic. She drew out her wand and tried to run, but he grabbed her and held her there. She couldn't move or speak as Lema bared his fangs and plunged them deep into her neck. Blood dripped down her white shirt as she gasped in pain. He clung to her body like his life depended on it as he drank from her veins

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was now running as fast as possible. Her vision was blurring causing her to sway and trip a little as she run. She Hermione felt weak and frail. She had lost so much blood. All she thought about was Ron and how much she loved him. They were going to get married now she knew it wouldn't happen. A few silent tears fell from her eyes as she stopped. Her legs gave away and Hermione fell to the floor the world spinning above her. She used all of her energy to Apparate back home where, she knew, Ron would be waiting for her. -

Ron had just come in from work he was an Ora like Harry and just had a very hard day. All that trouble with a few Death Eaters who still thought Voldemort was alive and were trying to contact him. He wasn't alive and Ron knew that because he had been there when Harry killed him just over 3 years ago it was the summer after they left Hogwarts.

Ron sat down, kicked off his shoes, leaned back in his chair and relaxed. He then heard a familiar POP. Ron looked around and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the living room, swaying. She looked a dreadful mess: her shirt was stained in blood and her knees were muddy.

He launched himself up and caught her, staring at her in shock as she took in ragged, sharp breaths.

Hermione! What's wrong...speak to me!" Ron said in a shaky voice.

He looked in to her eyes and large brown scared ones looked back at his.

"Vampire" was all Hermione managed to whisper.

"Who?" Now Ron was in tears.

He felt like someone was ripping out his heart. He loved her so much.

Ron placed his hand on her neck and tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work. It kept gushing out of her wound.

"Who did this to you Hermione?" Ron repeated desperately.

She did not reply. He gathered her cold limp body up and held her close, rocking her back and forth on his knees.

"No please don't be dead, I love you so much Hermione" he sobbed as he held her lifeless body, taking no notice of his now bloodstained shirt.

There was another POP as Ginny appeared. She screamed as her eyes found Hermione. She fell to the floor, crying along with her brother.


	3. Chapter 3 The intruder

Thanks again to my betta this chap is now better.

Chapter 3 The Intruder

Ron slowly got up from his chair and headed for the bedroom, but suddenly something made him stop. He closed his eyes as the awful memory of the last time he saw Hermione flooded his mind once more

-It had taken a long time for Ginny and Harry to pry Hermione's body out of his arms. Their soft words of comfort and reasoning meant nothing to his numb brain. He had been told to stake her that night, but a part of him knew that this was still Hermione. Harry had offered to do it himself, but somehow Ron knew that he had to be the one for the terrible task. Ron had had the stake poised over Hermione's heart, trying to convince himself that she was no longer the Hermione he knew, when her eyes flew open. They had a misty, haunted quality about them now. They met the watery crystal blue of Ron's and she leapt to her feet with amazing agility, sprang towards the open window, stood there for a second and then jumped.

Ron yelled, and dashed to look out the fourth-floor window. The sight that met his eyes was not one of her crumpled body far below, but that of her running away down the street, seemingly airless. Ron, ignoring Harry and Ginny's protests, their attempts to pull him back, screamed out the window for her to come back, for her to come back to him. Apparently a neighbour had called the police, for a Muggle policeman subsequently came bursting into the room and was forced to calm Ron down. When he asked what happened, Ginny and Harry had to cover for him by saying that his girlfriend had just left him and was running away down the street right now. The officer seemed to accept this, and left, offering Ron his sympathy.

- From that horrible day on, Ron was full of questions. Why had Hermione been chosen? What had she become? Was she still alive? But most importantly, he wanted to know who did it. Thus, he spent hour upon hour in his office trying to find this out. He started at St. Mungos, and questioned everybody to which Hermione had a distant connection. He could barely sleep at night when he knew Hermione was out there somewhere, perhaps causing others the same pain he suffered daily Harry and Ginny were starting to worry for him. He never displayed any emotion or pain that Hermione's death had surely caused. They had not seen him shed a tear since the day of her death. Through the entire investigation he saw suspicious evidence about Lema from the hospital staff and patients. He began to gather information on vampires; where they lived, there habits and how they hunted .

He wanted to know everything there was to know about those awful creatures that had taken Hermione from him. When Ron checked the medical records, an address was listed under Lama name, but when he made haste to go there it was seemingly empty, he knocked several times with no reply. Ron didn't trust anything about the eerie house and stepped inside, floorboards creaking ominously beneath his feet. He felt the stake and small mirror that he had placed in his pocket. Something was wrong with the place. There was an empty frame hanging above a desk in the hall that had suspicious shards of glass scattered beneath it. Suddenly all his suspicions became truth Lema appeared around a corner. Ron whipped out his mirror and could not see Lema in it. He yelled,

"You!" as he dropped the mirror and let it smash, instead drawing out the stake and quickly pinning Lema to the wall with the stake pointed directly at the mans heart.

" Where's Hermione? "Ron shouted.

Lema looked surprised.

"How am I to know?" he queried, obviously trying to look like he didn't know who Hermione was.

Ron put more force on the stake. Lema eyes flashed and he bared his fangs, shoving Ron away violently. Ron stumbled into the opposite wall with a loud thump.

"This is her new home" Lema said silkily

"I think she likes it here very much and if I were you, I would leave us alone!"

" HOW DARE YOU!" Ron screamed, rushing back towards Lema, anger blazing in his eyes.

The vampires satisfied, malicious smile was twisted as Ron plunged the stake into his heart. He screeched, then crumpled to the floor in a pile of ash. Ron's eyes flew open again. So many bad memories He checked his watch.

"Damn! The meeting! I'm going to be late!"

He gathered his things together, twirled around hastily and vanished, reappearing moments later at the Ministry of Magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wasn't the only one who had been deeply affected by Hermione's death, of course.

Ginny Potter was sitting at home on the sofa, eyes fixed on the TV. She shifted and felt a tiny kick in her stomach. Placing a hand on her bulging belly, Ginny couldn't help but smile. No matter how fat she became, Ginny knew the backaches were going to be worth it in the end. She felt warm knowing that she was carrying a living thing, a tiny baby, a life created by her and Harry.

Ginny got up and shuffled to the kitchen to get some milk, flicking on the light as she went. She often found it boring being at home by herself since she no longer worked. She loved being a teacher but the doctor had insisted she stay at home until she felt ready. She opened the fridge, squinting slightly through the bright electric light, and took a carton off of the shelf. As she poured the milk into a glass, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was quite late and Harry wasn't home yet the meeting was obviously taking longer than he had thought. Ginny knew that when Harry did come home, he would bring the same news as ever: Ron had not shown up for work again. Every time Ginny saw him nowadays there was a hollow, haunted expression on his face. The combination of Hermione's death and how she didn't even know her brother anymore had hit Ginny hard. There was an aching void in Ginny's heart that she knew would never be filled. Hermione had been her best friend and she missed her everyday. It killed her knowing that Hermione was still out there somewhere, a creature of the night. Something that was no longer her. She reminded herself of this fact as she drained the glass and headed back into the living room.

Suddenly, as she re-seated herself on the couch, a flood of memories washed over her and she burst into tears. The display of emotion showed how much she truly missed her friend.

- Hermione stood in the shadows of the Potters apartment. She wanted to see her old friend again, even if they could never spend time together. She also felt lonely since Lema had been killed Hermione knew that his murderer had been Ron from the moment she arrived home with a nice meal and discovering the pile of ashes on the ground. She didn't hate him for it. There was still a part of her that loved Ron, a part that, even in death, would never leave her. She watched Ginny cry, knowing that she would not be seen or heard even if Ginny was listening. Vampires learned to blend in with the darkness and become virtually invisible.

She knew that her death had touched her loved ones, and for a fleeting second she glanced around the apartment and wanted her old life back But it only lasted a second. I'm stronger this way, she told herself. Yes. This was the way things should be. Goodbye, Hermione, the know-it-all bookworm. Her eyes, bright yellow with no trace of their former warm chocolate brown, were drawn to a photograph sitting on a shelf. Harry and Ginny. Hermione felt a twang of hatred; she knew that Harry was supposed to be hunting her, but if her plan went accordingly there would be nothing to worry about.

Without thinking which was what Hermione did a lot these days she swept out a hand and knocked the picture off the shelf. It fell to the floor and smashed. Ginny stiffened and sniffled, drying her tears quickly.

" Who's there?" she called nervously, bending in an awkward way to take her wand from a cupboard.

Hermione, feeling triumphant, knew it was time to show herself. She stepped from the shadows and grinned menacingly, displaying her sharp teeth. Ginny gasped. -

" Stay back" Ginny warned shakily, readying her wand.

She hadn't actually seen Hermione since the night of her death. Her skin was now deathly pale, her formerly bushy hair limp and her eyes gleaming yellow. She literally looked like a living corpse. Its not her. Hermione's gone, Ginny told herself. This method was apparently not effective; Ginny believed her eyes, not her mind.

Hermione edged closer and Ginny backed away.

"Hello, Ginny. Oh, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet, anyway." Hermione smiled slyly.

"Why did you come? You are not my friend anymore"

" Is that what you really think, Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny said nothing; instead, she looked at her belly. When her eyes darted back up to Hermione, however, she had vanished. Where is she? Ginny wondered nervously. Her question was answered as a cold breath touched her ear. Ginny jumped, stumbled and fell backwards.

"You see, since Ron killed Lema oh, yes, I know it was Ron I've been lonely. I cant spend an eternity all by myself, now can I? "Hermione said softly, not even extending a finger to help Ginny up.

Ginny struggled, but was unable to move from her uncomfortable position on the floor.

Damn pregnancy, she cursed inside her head.

Her hand made to grip her wand, but her fingers closed on an empty space. Ginny's wand was gone.

"Looking for this?" Hermione said wickedly, twirling Ginny's wand between her long fingers, far out of reach.

"Lets get back to business, shall we? The straight and narrow is, I want you, Ron and Harry to join me. Living like this is great! There are no rules and no work. Think about it, Gin you will live for ever, never grow old just like your child. It will grow up, then remain young. Ill leave that for you to consider. If you don't take me up on my offer, Ill just have to kill you anyway. Oh, and do me a favour tell Harry to stop hunting me." Hermione dropped the wand, eyes glowing yellow, and kicked it over to Ginny.

"See you around" she whispered, before vanishing.

Ginny lay there, unmoving. Hermione was not her friend anymore, and this was when she finally knew that Hermione was truly dead. The lights went out and darkness consumed the house, just as it did Ginny's heart.


	4. Chapter 4 the Meeting

Chapter 4 the meeting.

Harry sat in the big board room in the mystery of magic's. He stared at the clock on the wall then at the empty chair next to him where Ron was meant to be sitting. He worried about him , he never hardly came to work and when he did he looked a complete mess .

Harry remember telling him once that if he didn't stop drinking he would drink himself into an early grave, that was when Ron throw a cup at him and yelled

"You don't know anything"

Harry then thought about how it was after the war. They hadthree great years, not a single worry but then came Hermione's death that seemed to turn the whole world back upside down.

A tiny tear fell from his eye but he wiped it away as he had heard a door opening , Harry quickly turned his head hoping it might be Ron but it was not him instead it was the Minster.

Mr Weasley smiled at Harry as he sat down at the top of the table. He looked around checking if everyone was present. There at the meeting was; Luna, Justin, Semaus, Sarah and him. These were the people who were working on the case about Hermione. It had now been a month since he told Mr Weasley about Hermione and they have been tracking her ever since.

Harry then noticed that Mr Weasley eyes had rested upon his son's empty chair and saw a deep frown appear on his face. His eyes then flicked away and were now focused on the people who were sitting in front of him .

"Now that nearly everyone is here we can start the meeting. What I want to discuss with you all today is are task. Were changing it. Instead of capturing the vampire we have to kill her" he said as he tried to keep his voice strong but there was a hint of sadness creeping in.

" I know most people here loved her dearly but she's killing more people. I have looked at the reports and noticed that most of the body's were found in a forest just out side London. I think that might be her home. This may be where we will find her."

Harry sat there trying to take in what he was saying . They had to kill Hermione a girl he had known since his first year at Hogwarts, who fought by his side in the war but then a image came into his head, the pale corpse of Hermione in Ron's arms, that was his friend not the women who was living in the forest.

"Dose everyone agree that it is for the best" Mr Weasley said reeling his attention away from his thoughts.

Harry watched as everyone around the table slowly raised there hands, as he did so he saw his friend Luna raising her hand while tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Harry smiled at her and Luna smiled weakly back.

It was at that moment he made his decision to raise his hand , he slowly breathed trying to hold back tears that threatened to escape.

"Then this meeting is over"

As soon as Mr Weasley had said this everyone in the room began to rise.

As Harry pushed his chair in he heard Luna crying a little, he then looked up and saw Sarah placing her arms around giving her a huge hug. She smiled at Harry over Luna's shoulder Harry then returned the smile.

"Harry" Semaus called

"Yeah"

" You don't have to be on this case."

"I know but I'l ruther help kill her then let some one else "

" I understand where's Ron"

" I don't know"

At that precise moment Ron walked in looking more like a bum on the streets then a dark wizard catcher. His hair had not been brushed and stubble on his chin had started to grow as he had not shaved in a week.

As Ron walked over to them Harry could smell the booze on his cloths and then knew the reason why he was late.

" Hi Ron, I better be going" Semaus said with unease and concern in his voice.

"What did I miss Harry" Ron said very gloomy not looking at Harry instead his eyes were looking around the room.

When Ron had finally looked at Harry he saw how truly fucked up he was. There was no smile, no happiness in his tired eyes only sadness and self pity. Ron didn't care about living anymore. This made Harry feel like beating him endlessly just to knock some sense back into him.

" The whole meeting. Ron get a grip, stop looking back and start living your life. I just cant take it anymore. Do you not see what you are doing to me and your sister. If you don't get your life sorted then there's no point of us being friends. Hermione's gone Ron and we will all miss her. " Harry said frustrated

" She's not, she still walks and talk" Ron said not listing to what Harry had just said

"That isn't her!" Harry screeched

" That Hermione will soon be gone and maybe then Ron you can get on with your life"

"What do mean" Ron said puzzled

"We are going to kill her everyone's agreed"

" I haven't"

"Well your not part of this investigation anymore and your suspend Ron. Your father just told me"

"No you cant cut me out of this case"

"Your not fit ,go home Ron" Harry said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood there in shock listening to his friend bitch about him but he knew some of it was true even if he did not what to admitted , he just wanted Harry to stop talking but he didn't.

Ron was just about to shout at him when someone Walked in.

" Harry , your wife wants to speak to you,she's in the fireplace in your office." the young female receptions said.

"Thanks Polly" Harry replied.

"No problem" she said and then left the room.

Harry then left the board room and walked of to his office, Ron was following close behind .

They walked in and saw Ginny's head in the fire she was a complete mess, her red hair was everywhere and her eye makeup was running as more wet salty tears fell down her cheeks.

"Honey what's wrong" Harry said bending down onto he's knees .

Ron stood there looking down at his sister , he could see that she was trying not to cry as she explained what happened

"She was here" she said in no more then a whisper.

"Who" Harry asked

"Hermione" she said bursting into tears again.

Ron's heart gave a tremendous thump in his chest. His eyes widened as he stared at Ginny. The dry not that was in his throat had now returned, he could not say a word all he could do was think.

Hermione had visited Ginny but why.

Ron then looked at Harry he too could not speak or move.

"W-w-why" Ron stuttered this was all he could say.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"She wanted to tell me something. She wants us to join her willingly, she's lonely and if we don't she will make us. O Harry I'm scared that wasn't Hermione. I finally see that. Hermione's gone and she never coming back" Ginny broke down into tears yet again.

"Shhhhh it's okay sweaty. I'm leaving work now" Harry looked at Ron worried the first worried glance he had given Ron in ages he knew things were getting bad. Harry didn't get scared or worried for anything that wasn't big.

Ron staid there trying to comfort his sister While Harry got his things together to go.

Harry said bye and with a pop he was gone.

Ginny turned to look at her brother and smiled ,Ron could see the worry in her eyes and he knew a lot of it was for him. Ginny then turned.

"Harry!" she squeaked

" Ron I'l talk to you later ok bye " Ginny said just before her head vanished from the fire that was know crackling and sending of sparks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny got up off the floor and ran to her husband Who I return wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head onto his shoulder and cried a little, Ginny never felt safer then when she was in Harry's arms.

"Is the baby okay" he asked rubbing her stomach lightly

"Yes I think, I don't have any pain. Everything is okay."

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Ginny" Harry said holding her more tightly in his arms and at that very moment he didn't want to ever leave Ginny alone again.


	5. Chapter 5 Taken

Chapter 5 taken

It was another day at the Potters house where Harry's wife Ginny was on the couch fast asleep and as she slept a small smile formed on her plumped red lips. You see the only place Ginny could get away from all her troubles was in her dreams but some times it is the worst place to be.

Ginny stood outside in her big elegant flourishing garden with a great big pile of washing that was hovering beside her. With a flick of her wand all of the freshly rung out clothes flew onto the washing line.

Ginny closed her blue eyes and grinned to her self, not a single worry or fear was in her mind.

As Ginny stood there basking in the glowing sun light a little red headed boy came running up to her and rapped his small arms around her knee's. Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at her son with concern.

"Mummy Mummy , tell Daniel to stop calling me names" he said with tears in his eyes.

Ginny saw them streaming down Rupert's cheeks and immediately picked him up. Once he was safely in her arms he had stopped crying .

" Its ok darling" Ginny said soothingly as her eyes darted around the garden looking for the Culprit and there he was a young boy with jet black floppy hair trying to sneak back into the house unnoticed.

"Daniel!" she said very firmly, sounding a lot like her own mother in the process .

"Leave you little brother alone or you will not be able to see your friends this summer, now go and do your homework ."

"Yes mother" Daniel said sarcastically he was only 12 and he was already developing attitude.

" No not yes mother , if you keep this up then you are defiantly no-" Ginny said stopping as she had just heard the door bell ring.

Ginny walked past Daniel and told him through clenched teeth that they would discuss this later.

When she had reached the door she slid open the lock very carefully so she would not drop Rupert who was still in her arms.

There she saw her brother and her best friend who was in fact 8 months pregnant.

" Hermione, Ron! so lovely to see you, how's the baby " Ginny said hugging them.

" O she's doing great just one more month to go" she said excitedly as she and Ron had been trying for a baby for a very long time.

Ginny could see the love in Ron's eyeswhile he placed one hand on Hermione's bump as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

" Yuck! that's disgusting" said Denial who had just walked past to go up the stair's.

Ginny laughed while she invited Ron and Hermione in.

"I'l just go make you bought a cup of tea" Ginny told them as they reached the front room.

"That will be great Gin my feet are killing me " Hermione said walking to the couch.

"I'l be right back" she let go of Rupert and gave him to Ron.

" Stay with your Uncle darling"

Ginny then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is that kettle" she said looking around the room and there it was in the sink.

Ginny waved her wand at the kettle and magically steam began to rise from it.

"Any sugar?" Ginny called to them but no one answered so she decide to call again.

No one replied.

Ginny felt a surge of worry mixed with fear but slowly she made her way out of the kitchen and into the front room which was now completely black ,not a single light was lit.

" Hermione ,Ron ,Rupert !" she screamed in a panic but again there was no other voice but her own.

Ginny took a step forward but stopped as her foot had hit something, there on the floor was the dead lifeless body of Ron

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed falling to her knees but she was suddenly silenced by a cold evil laugh.

There stood Hermione towering over them with blood on her cracked lips, no longer was she the sweet pregnant friend she once was but now a pale evil vampire.

Ginny sprang to her feet and started to back away ageinst the wall and that was when she saw it a small bloody hand print made by her own son.

" Rupert. No ! You killed him, Nooooo. My baby my poor baby " Ginny said crying.

Slowly Hermione made her way over to her and positioned two cold hands on top of her shoulder's.

Her teethed were barred, ready to strike.

Ginny eyes then darted open as she breathed in sharp jagged breaths, relived that it was only a dream.

Sweat was dripping of her red face and into her messy red locks.

She turned sharply and took out her wand as Ginny swore she heard someone call her name.

"Ginny" there it was again she struggled to her feet and looked around the room studying every shadow and figure.

Slowly a person crept up from behind and grabbed her around the waist.

Ginny kicked and screamed but she could not get out of there grasp.

"Quit your screaming before I make you" the voice said and instantly Ginny knew who it was.

" let me go please? she screamed at the top of her lungs then she went silent as the woman's arm was now held tightly ageist her throat.

"you don't listen do you ,I guess I have to force you to come now" Hermione said tracing her nail across Ginny's cheek causing it to bleed she then licked her finger clean.

Hermione held Ginny close and tugged at her neck more untilshe began to gasp for breath, her eyes were out of focus and her body became limp.

Finally Hermione losened her grip around Ginny's throat and her body fell to the floor like a rag doll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry came into his house he had just finished a whole day of work, all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed with Ginny and sleep but there was one problem he didn't no where she was.

" Honey I'm home" he called.

No one answered, so he ran into every room even the garden but she was no where in sight.

Harry then came into the front room and ran to the table as there on the glass top was a note.

How could I have missed this he thought and with slow steady hands he picked up the letter .

Dear Harry

I will give you your pressures Ginny back only if you and Ron become vampire's then will I spear your wife and un born child. It could be the three of us again. The trio.

Love Hermione

Harry just stared at the red writing in shock and knew she must of used Ginny's blood. At that precise moment Harry felt like someone had just told him he was going to die. Ginny meant everything to him and with out her his life was nothing . Over and over again he read the note , trying to see if there was any clue to where she was as he did so he kept thinking about there child.

what would happen to him if Ginny was turned .

Shaking his head Harry pushed this thought far away as he knew he had to go tell Ron. This wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

Hey and sorry for the lack of updates heres a nice long chap 5 pages! please leave a review. Thanks

Chapter 6 rescue

Hermione sat down in her cosy little chair by the crackling fire, her two tired feet rested firmly on top of the strong metal table. Her dark eyes then scanned the sinister damp hut. There In the very far corner was a discarded body, the young man's head drooped down reviling two small puncture wounds on the right side of his neck.

The vampire licked her lips as she remembered how her fangs had plunged deep into the man's succulent throat, drinking his warm delicious blood but her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a low whimper. Hermione's head snapped round and her gaze wondered to the floor where Ginny was sitting, arms and legs were tightly bound with a thick magical rope.

"Can you stop crying for one seconded? You are driving me mad!" she said with furry blazing in her cold eyes.

Ginny had stopped her whimpering but her tears continued to flow silently down her puffy red cheeks.

"That's much better," Hermione said cheerfully

Her eyes then wondered away from Ginny's form and were now resting on the window where endless trees stood outside.

"I wonder if Harry and Ron will find us, this forest is very dangerous," she said turning back to Ginny.

"But it might take them a while. So what should we do in the mean time?" Hermione asked as she got up from her chair.

"O I know lets have a bit of girl chat I haven't done that in while," Hermione suggested as she bent down onto her knees in front of Ginny.

"So have you thought about any baby names?" she asked with a false smile.

Ginny did not say a single word she just sat there, to frighten to move. Hermione saw this and slapped her hard around the face causing a big bright red handprint to appear.

"ANSWER ME" she shouted her face was now only an inch away, Ginny could feel her cold breath.

"I can ether be nice or be a total bitch choose Gin?"

"Rupert or James" she answered weakly.

"Good that wasn't so hard was it. Me and Ron were thinking about kids but look at me know O well," Hermione said sighing deeply, giving up on the convocation and retreated to her chair.

Ginny looked at her old friends tired cold face, she had changed so much. The polite thoughtful girl she used to be was long gone and was now replaced by a cold-blooded killer. Tears once again trickled down Ginny's swollen cheeks causing her deep gash to sting. Nevertheless, the young mum to be did not cry out in pain or whimper, instead she was silent as one knew what would happen if she did. However, her situation was far worse then just beatings. Her wrists were tied up behind her back and her feet were bound tightly together with strong rope that dug into her skin like razor blades causing pain whenever she moved.

Someone please help me she thought desperately.

A small ounce of happiness filled her heart as she had felt a familiar little kick in her stomach, at least her baby was fine for now that is. What would happen to him if she stayed down here or even worse if she was changed? She shook her head mentally.

That wont happen because Ron and Harry will find you that's if there not dead all ready

This was not the only worry that was on Mrs Potter's mind, she had hundreds more.

How will they find me? This forest is like a maze

What other thing lurk in this place Ginny thought worriedly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry now stood in Ron's kitchen pouring out two cups of tea. Once they were full, he took them into the cluttered front room where Ron sat in his armchair thinking.

"Here's your tea," Harry said handing the mug over with trembling hands.

"Thanks" Ron replied

Harry then moved towards the dusty couch and sat down, for a few minutes none of them talked. The only sound that echoed in the silent room was the ticking of the clock that rested on one of the walls. _Tick tock, tick tock… _Unable to stand this disturbing silence any longer, Harry coughed slightly drawing Ron's attention and then began to speak.

"I have map I want to show you I think it will be helpful. I found it during one our raids," Harry said breaking the silence.

He grabbed his bag, retrieving the map and placed it on top of the glass counter that rested in front of them. Harry then grasped his wand and tapped the small piece of parchment, insistently it begin to unfold itself until the entire table was covered by it. Harry looked at Ron and saw curiosity and wonders in his eyes.

"This is amazing," he said scanning the diagram.

Harry then returned his attention back to the map, there on the thick parchment was the complete lay out of a forest just outside London. Here and there were tiny white glowing dots scatter amongst a sea of black.

"Harry what are these dots?" Ron asked pointing to a cluster of black specks that were standing deep with in the forest.

"Those are vampires, if there are any vampire's close by this map will know where and those white spots are humans as you can see there aren't many of them." Harry explained and as he did, so fear crept back into his mind. What if she is not there or worse what if she is there but dead? The thought of never seeing his wife alive again ran chills down Harry's spine. He then tossed the thought away making sure it was hidden, locked away in the back of his mind, as he knew that the only way Ginny would be safe again and in his arms was if he stopped worry and started to think positively.

"Ok if we go through this route it will take us to a shack. That's where I hope they are" Harry said dragging his finger across the heart of the forest where tons of black shimmering orbs stood.

"But there's one problem this route may be the quickest but it's defiantly the most dangerous so we need to take loads of supplies" Harry said looking at Ron who nodded in agreement.

Harry then folded up the map and placed it in his other bag that was full of stakes, crosses and holly water as Harry did this Ron got up from the couch and went into his bedroom. A few minutes later Ron finally re-appeared wearing a black leather coat. With in his hands rested a medieval crossbow.

"You ready?" Harry asked

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ron said as he loaded an arrow into the bow.

"Ok lets go" Harry answered just before he dispersed from Ron's side.

Ron took a deep breath and then did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron appeared next to Harry whose wand was all ready out. Slowly they walked into the gloomy forest. Ron looked around and saw hundreds of solid tall trees, there branches and leaves swayed in the howling wind. The deeper they went the thicker the undergrowth and greenery became until they were literally fighting there way through. Neither of them talked while they took this dangerous journey together. Ron tightened his grip on his wand and crossbows as they continued there march into the noisy forest but even this did not stop his thoughts wondering off and onto Hermione. He knows knew that his lover was truly gone, never to return. All that was left was an empty shell.

Stop thinking about her you need to be strong for Ginny's sake he thought painfully.

"Ron I think we have trouble" Harry said passing him the map.

Ron studied it and saw six black dots surrounding two tiny white ones.

"Where in big trouble" Ron whispered to Harry who held his wand out in front of him.

Amongst the tress, Ron could see five pairs of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Ron knew the only way of getting past them was to fight and to do this they needed to see there attackers. Therefore, both Ron and Harry lit there wands. There bathed in blue light were six faces, three males and two females. All were hissing, ready for a good kill. Ron held his crossbow out with a steady hand as he waited for his enemies to strike.

The vampires took one-step forward and then charged claws and teeth bared. Ron ducked as one of the guys swung a punch at him. He then rammed his elbow down right into the mans back. Quickly and swiftly, he dug out a stake from his coat and stabbed the vampire right in the heart. Instantly he turned to dust.

Ron looked around and saw Harry struggling with the two female vampires. One had jumped on his back while the other was about to bite him. Ron shot an arrow from his crossbow, it flew through the air and landed bang smack in the middle of the vampires back. The girl screamed and slides down off Harry who then got out his stake and rammed it in the other women's chest. She to turn into ash just like her friend had.

"Thanks but how did you know you weren't going to hit me?" Harry asked as he dusted ash off his robes.

"I didn't" Ron replied while he scanned the forest.

"What!" Harry shouted

"Harry shut up I'm trying to listen" Ron said quietly through clenched teeth, there were bound to be more vampires around and he did not want to stick around to find out. Ron was just about to walk off when he realised something they were missing two vampires. When Ron had looked at the map, there were five little black dots not three. So where were the other two men? Just to be sure Ron reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the map but it was not their. Franticly he checked the rest of his leather coat, it was not there either.

"Harry do you have the map?" he asked worriedly

"No I thought you had it?"

"Dam I must of dropped it" Ron said bending down onto his knees searching for the lost map.

"Come on I'll help you how the hell could you loose it," Harry said whilst he felt the ground in search for the bit of parchment.

"I didn't loose it, wait I think I found it but it's under something heavy" Ron dragged at the parchment until it was finally free.

"Yes" Ron exclaimed but his voice then dulled as he looked at the map.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

However, before Ron could answer he was pulled up from the floor by his neck and was lifted of the ground. The huge muscular vampire tightens his grip on his throat until Ron could not breathe. The crossbow in his hand loosened and tumbled to the ground but Ron did not drop his wand with all the strength he could master he managed to lift his arm up to the vamps neck where he pointed his wand. A shot of green light burst out of its tip and hit the man who dropped Ron and flew a few feet away. Ron laid there wheezing and coughing. Above him, Ron could just make out Harry who was fighting with another vampire, his face full of hate and rage. Gradually Harry became nothing but a blur as Ron slipped into a deep sleep.

"RON, wake up mate" Harry called out to Ron a few minutes later.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry's face peering over him.

"How long was I out?" he asked

"Don't know not long I came straight over after I dusted the other vamp. You ok?" Harry said as he leaned his arm down and dragged Ron up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered rubbing a soft spot on his head.

"Good we must be really close vampires like to stay together," Harry said dusting of his clothes.

"What are we waiting for lets go?" Ron said leading them north, Harry did not argue but was slightly surprised how well recovered his friend had just became.

Ron continued to walk at a fast pace even thou his legs screamed in protest; he knew that they were very close. The trees and vines that surrounded them were getting thinner and thinner and a while back, they had stopped by stream where they had rested for a while. He could now hear the owls hooting loudly and see them flying high above in the starry sky. Ron then stopped all of a sudden causing Harry to crash into him. There In front of them was a dark clearing and in the middle stood a small hut that glowed with little light. Ron and Harry put out there wands and slowly moved in making sure they were well out of sight.

At a closer inspection, Ron noticed that the cabin was made out of old rotting wood that over the years seemed to have grown a rather disgusting layer of green flaky mould. The door was the only part of the hut that looked at all clean. Ron stared at the door hard, inside there he would find the woman who had plagued he is dreams and he is nightmares. He had to admit he was scared, but Ron knew that he had to help his sister at any cost. Ron turned and signalled to Harry telling him to go round back.

He then slide out of his cover and marched up to the cottage, took a deep breath and kicked the door open with tremendous force. There he saw her in the flesh looking paler then ever he watched her closely as she got to her feet smiling. His heart thumped loudly in his chest while his brain tried to sort out what was a lie and what was the truth. Ron stood there as bough organs battled it out, in the end, his heart won beating even more loudly and when Hermione smiled yet again, it missed a beat.

" Finally you're here, I see Harry doesn't care much he didn't even bother to show up but never mind you're here and that's all what matters." Hermione said softly

Roan's gazed locked with hers, he did not even notice that Harry had just crept in, slowly making his way over to Ginny who was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Hermione frowned and quickly turned around. Ron looked around two and saw Harry standing next to Ginny's body, fear consumed him.

"It isn't nice to sneak up on people," she said angry while pushing him hard in the chest.

Harry hit the wall and tumbled onto the floor beside his wife. Hermione stood there laughing. Ron tightened his grip on his cross bow and raised in the air, how could he be so naïve. This was not his girlfriend; his lovely Hermione could never be so cruel.

"That's rich coming from someone who sneaks around for a career," Ron shouted

"And he finally speaks" Hermione said taking three steps forward towards him there was no fear in her eyes as she knew he couldn't shoot her he didn't have the guts to.

"Get any closer Mione I mean Hermione and you will be nothing but dust"

"Would you really do that to me?"

He was just about to say something back when he realised she was no longer in front of him but Ron soon knew where she was as he could feel her cold breath breathing down his neck.

"You still love me; if you love me join me?" She whispered in his ear.


End file.
